Manga Band 62
thumb|left| Kabuto ist in Itachis Izanami gefangen und Itachi will das Edo Tensei beenden, damit alle wiederbelebten Shinobi verschwinden. Sasuke kann nicht verstehen, warum Itachi seinem Heimatdorf hilft, obwohl sie ihn verstoßen haben und dass Itachi ihn zu dem gemacht habe, was er nun ist. Itachi erwidert, dass derjenige, der Sasuke ändern kann nicht mehr er sei, sondern Naruto und dass das Auflösen des Edo Tensei das Letzte ist, was er auf dieser Welt tun werde. Itachi versucht nun durch das Mangekyou Sharingan die Fingerzeichen herauszufinden, mit denen man das Edo Tensei auflöst. Währenddessen kämpfen die Kage gegen Madara Uchihas Holzdoppelgänger und deren Susano'os. Gaara und Mei Terumii sehen sich bereits als Verlierer, doch da greifen Tsunade und A ein. Ein Klon Madaras fängt den Raikage und setzt ihn unter ein Gen-Jutsu, doch dieser wird von Oonoki mit einer Erdfaust gerettet und anschließend aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit. Oonoki ermutigt außerdem die anderen Kage, nicht aufzugeben, da Naruto ihnen diese Schlacht überlassen habe und sie schließlich die fünf Kage seien. Madara will nun Oonoki töten, da dieser das Hauptproblem auf dem Schlachtfeld hier ist. Als alle fünf Kage zusammenkommen, versorgt Tsunade Oonoki mit Chakra, damit dieser sein Kekkei Touta anwenden kann. Oonoki erzeugt ein gigantisches Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu, dem Madara knapp entkommen kann. Doch plötzlich erscheint ein elektrisch aufgeladener Wasserdrache, der Madara angreift. Dieser kontert diese Technik allerdings, doch im Wasser befand sich außerdem Sand von Gaara, was Madara sehr verwundert. Um dem Sand zu entkommen, müsste Madara sein Absorbtions-Jutsu einsetzen und würde dann vom elektrisch geladenen Wasser paralysiert, um von einem erneuten Jinton getroffen zu werden, was den Kage die notwendige Zeit verschafft, um ihn zu versiegeln. Die Kage rufen ihm zu, dass dies die wahre Stärke von ihnen sei, doch Madara erwidert, dass auch er nun ihnen seine wahre Stärke zeigen wird. Mit diesen Worten erweckt er mit dem Rin'negan seine vollendete Susano'o-Form. thumb|left| Die fünf Kage stehen Madara Uchiha gegenüber, der gerade sein vollendetes Susano'o entwickelt hat, doch wie sich herausstellt, kommt die wahre Form erst jetzt ans Tageslicht - ein Krieger mit Harnisch, zwei Katanas und Flügeln. Tsunade kann sich nicht erklären, wie ihr Großvater gegen Madara bestehen konnte und dieser antwortet, dass ausschließlich Hashirama in der Lage sei, ihn zu stoppen. Daraufhin führt Susano'o einen Hieb aus, der sogar Berge zerschneidet und die Kage wegwirbelt. Oonoki erkennt nun die wahre Kraft von Madara Uchiha und kommt dahinter, dass bei ihrem früheren Kampf mit Muu gegen Madara ersterer nicht ernsthaft gekämpft hat und dieser bestätigt dies, indem er sagt, dass ein Erwachsener doch niemals ernsthaft mit einem Kind kämpfen würde. Oonoki ermutigt die Kage erneut, nicht aufzugeben und dass sie ihn stoppen müssen. Madara jedoch meint, dass sein Susano'o absolut alles zerstören könne und dass nicht einmal die Bijuu gegen es ankommen. Andernorts hat sich Itachi von Kabuto die Fingerzeichen aufsagen lassen, mit denen man das Edo Tensei auflöst, nämlich: Ratte, Ochse, Affe, Tiger, Drache, Wildschwein. Nun bringt er Kabuto dazu, diese Fingerzeichen auszuführen. Sasuke sagt, dass er Itachi gefolgt sei, um Antworten auf seine Fragen zu erhalten und dass er, je näher sie jeweils ihrem alten Ich kommen, Itachi immer mehr versteht und dass sein Hass auf Konoha nur noch größer wird, da Itachi derart leiden musste und dass er deshalb nicht aufhören wird zu versuchen, Konoha zu zerstören, selbst wenn Itachi es nun beschützt. Kabuto hat nun alle Fingerzeichen geformt und alle mit Edo Tensei Wiederbelebten lösen sich in Staub auf. thumb|left| Naruto steht Tobi gegenüber, während sich das Edo Tensei auflöst. Andernorts löst sich auch der wiedererweckte Madara Uchiha auf. Währenddessen zeigt Itachi Sasuke was sich wirklich damals bei der Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans abgespielt hat. Shisuis rechtes Auge wurde von Danzou gestohlen und ersterer übergibt nun auch das linke an Itachi. Hiruzen Sarutobi zusammen mit den Goikenban und Danzou spekulieren über eine Strategie zum Stop des Uchiha-Coup d'Etats. In einem Tete-a-Tete überzeugt Danzou Itachi, dass es besser ist, den Clan noch vor dem möglichen Putsch auszulöschen, da er nur so für Sasukes Sicherheit garantiere. Itachi trifft sich nachts mit dem maskierten Mann, wobei sie vereinbaren, dass Itachi Tobi helfen werde, an den Uchiha Rache zu nehmen, wenn dieser im Gegenzug Konohagakure und Sasuke in Ruhe lässt. Wieder in der Gegenwart beteuert Itachi immer wieder, dass er Sasuke mit seinen eigenen Händen von sich ferngehalten habe und dass genau das sein Fehler gewesen ist. Itachi umarmt Sasuke und sagt, dass, auch wenn ihm dieser nicht vergibt, er ihn immer lieben werde. thumb|left| Itachi hat Sasuke die Wahrheit gezeigt und ihm seine Gefühle offenbart, bis er sich jetzt schließlich auflöst, genau wie alle anderen Wiederbelebten. Andernorts entfernen Chouzas Leute die Barriere und Dan wendet das Reika no Jutsu an, um sich von Tsunade zu verabschieden. Madara greift noch mit dem Katon: Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu an, bevor er sich auflöst, was von Tsunade abgefangen wird, bevor sich wiederum ihr Byakugou no Jutsu auflöst. Sie verliert das Bewusstsein und scheint dem erneuten Angriff Madaras schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein, doch da übernimmt Dan mit seinem Jutsu die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und rettet sie somit. Tsunade redet mit Dan in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, dass er auf sie im Jenseits wartet und dass sie noch so lange wie möglich leben solle, bevor dieser sich schließlich endgültig auflöst. Dabei hat Tsunade noch Chakra von Dan erhalten. Währenddessen hat sich Madara wieder normalisiert. A versteht das nicht und Madara erklärt, dass es ein wesentliches Risiko für das Edo Tensei gebe, nämlich, wenn die beschworene Person die Fingerzeichen kennt. So hat Madara selbst den Vertrag des Edo Tensei-Jutsus gebrochen und ist nun komplett von diesem befreit. Madara kann nun vollständig als er selbst agieren. thumb|left| Itachi hat es geschafft, das Edo Tensei mittels Izanami aufzuheben und Sasuke fragt sich, was einen Clan, ein Dorf oder einen Shinobi ausmacht und was er eigentlich sei. Plötzlich stürzt ein Teil der Decke ein und Juugo und Suigetsu erscheinen. Andernorts stehen die Kage Madara Uchiha gegenüber, der sich selbst aus dem Edo Tensei befreit hat. Dieser meint, dass jeder, der die endgültige Form des Susano'o gesehen hat, stirbt und dass es etwas unehrenhaft sei, es erneut einzusetzen. Stattdessen will er nun Kyuubi holen, was Oonoki auf jeden Fall verhindern will, da er Naruto versprach, dass sie um jeden Preis Madara aufhalten werden. Auf einem anderen Schlachtfeld kämpfen Kakashi, Gai, Bee und Naruto gegen Tobi und sein Gedou Mazou. Gai verpasst dem hölzernen Monster einen Tritt auf dessen kleine Zehe und Naruto provoziert derweil Tobi, dass dieser langsam müde werde. Tobi beschwört nun das Kohaku no Jouhei und das Benihisago, die das Chakra von Kinkaku und Ginkaku enthalten und wirft sie in den Rachen des Gedou Mazou. Wieder bei Kabuto stellt Juugo fest, dass Anko noch am Leben ist und dass ein Edo-Wiederbelebter namens Madara Uchiha sich aus den Fängen des Jutsus komplett befreit hat. Suigetsu überreicht Sasuke die Schriftrolle mit Informationen, die er und Juugo in einem Versteck Orochimarus fanden. Suigetsu will damit die ganze Shinobi-Welt beherrschen. Nachdem Sasuke die Schriftrolle gelesen hat, entscheidet er, jemanden zu treffen, die alles wissen, doch zuvor will er noch einmal mit Orochimaru reden. thumb|left| Suigetsu versteht nicht, warum Sasuke unbedingt mit Orochimaru sprechen will und wie er das überhaupt bewerkstelligen soll, doch Sasuke meint, dass es Dinge gibt, die nur Orochimaru tun kann und dass Suigetsu ihn gewaltig unterschätzt. Sasuke richtet Anko auf und formt Fingerzeichen, während Suigetsu andauernd davon redet, dass niemand auf der Welt Orochimaru je wieder sehen möchte und dass jetzt ihre Zeit angebrochen ist. Juugo besorgt auf Sasukes Wunsch hin etwas von Kabutos Körper und legt es auf Ankos Fluchmal. Sasuke wendet das Kaija Houin an, was das Gegenteil des Fuuja Houin ist, worauf aus dem Mal eine Schlange ersteht und aus ihr Orochimaru auftaucht. Entgegen Suigetsus Meinung ist Orochimaru an einem fremden Krieg nicht interessiert, aber er ist nach wie vor an Sasukes Körper mit dem Sharingan interessiert. Sasuke offenbart Orochimaru, dass er von ihm alles über den Clan, das Dorf und Itachi wissen will, um sich seine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Orochimaru geht auf Kabuto zu und entnimmt ihm sein eigenes Chakra und beendet außerdem dessen Sennin Moodo. Schließlich willigt Orochimaru ein, Sasuke zu unterstützen und so verschwinden sie. thumb|left| Kakashi, Gai, Naruto und Bee stehen Tobi gegenüber, der scheinbar das Juubi wiedererwecken will, da er durch einen Tentakel des Hachibi und durch die Kin-Gin-Brüder einen Teil des Chakras dieser beiden Bijuu hat. Kyuubi spricht nun zu den anderen durch Naruto und erklärt, dass auch etwas von seinem Chakra im Gedou Mazou ist. Gai sagt, dass er zwar all diese Namen in Legenden gehört habe, aber er versteht nicht, was das mit der Situation hier zu tun hat. Kurama berichtet nun von seinem Kampf gegen die Kin-Gin-Brüder. Weiterhin erklärt er, da dieses von Tobi gesammelte Chakra nur einen kleinen Teil ausmache, habe er keine Ahnung, in welcher Gestalt das Juubi wiedererweckt wird. Kurama erzählt außerdem, dass einst Rikudou Sennin selbst gesagt habe, dass die Erweckung des Juubi das Ende der Welt bedeuten würde. Naruto fragt Kurama, ob das Juubi wirklich so stark sei und dieser antwortet, dass das Juubi eine Sammlung aller Bijuu ist und dass es ein Gott sei, der Länder erschuf und gleichwohl viele Namen besitzt. Kurama erwähnt, dass er gegen das vollständig erweckte Juubi keine Chance hätte - zumindest nicht alleine. Doch da nur ein Teil seines und Hachibis Chakra in ihm ist, müssten sie dies herausfinden. Tobi seinerseits erwidert, dass er für seine Zwecke gar nicht das vollständige Juubi benötige, da er "lediglich" das Mugen Tsukuyomi ausführen will. Naruto meint, dass alle Kinder zu Helden aufsehen, die Tobi aus den Gedanken löschen möchte, und dass nur das ihm ermöglicht habe, dort zu stehen, wo er jetzt ist. Naruto wechselt blitzschnell in seine vollständige Jinchuuriki-Form und attackiert Tobi mit einem Oodama Rasengan. Tobi blockt den Angriff mit dem Fächer Madara Uchihas und sagt zu Naruto, dass er ihn nicht das Gedou Mazou auch nur berühren lassen werde. thumb|left| Naruto erschafft in seiner vollständigen Jinchuuriki-Form einen Kage Bunshin und stürmt in Richtung Tobi los. Derweil geben ihm Kakashi und Gai Hinweise, damit der Angriff auch gelingt. Kakashi bittet nun Bee, ihn hochzuheben, was er mit dem Arm des Hachibi auch gleich tut. Alle drei starten nun ihre Angriffe: Naruto mit dem Chou Mini Bijuu Dama, Kakashi mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan und Gai mit Soushuuga. Es entbrennt ein heißer Kampf zwischen Gai und Tobi, der in der Luft ausgetragen wird. Jetzt kommt Naruto von unten mit seinem Jutsu, während Kakashi versucht, das Gedou Mazou, welches mittlerweile aus den Augen blutet, mit dem Kamui zu enthaupten, um so die Reinkarnation des Juubi zu stoppen. Doch aus einem unbekannten Grund funktioniert Kamui bei Gedou Mazou nicht. Naruto versucht nach wie vor, sich in der Luft gegen Tobi zu wehren, der sich als schneller und starker Gegner entpuppt. Kakashi lässt sich wieder durch das Hachibi in die Luft katapultieren und er hat zuvor noch ein Raikiri geformt, das er über ein Kunai laufen lässt. Damit durchschneidet er die Felsen, die ihm im Weg sind und hindert Tobi an dessen Angriff auf Naruto. Dieser kann ausweichen, doch Tobi lässt das Kunai mit einem Tritt auf Naruto zufliegen, doch Kakashi wehrt dieses mit dem Kamui ab. Tobi weicht in letzter Sekunde einem Schlag von Naruto aus und dieser fragt sich, wie sie ihn bloß schlagen sollen. thumb|left| Auf der linken Seite von Tobis Maske hat sich ein Riss gebildet, noch bevor Tobi sein Jikuukan Idou anwenden konnte. Kakashi analysiert den Riss und kommt zum Schluss, dass dieser nicht von Narutos Schlag von vorhin verursacht wurde. Das Hachibi will nun das Gedou Mazou angreifen, doch Tobi setzt Uchiha Kaenjin ein, worauf eine Barriere aus Flammen um das hölzerne Monster entsteht. Kakashi schlussfolgert einen Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Kamui und Tobis Jikuukan Idou, dass letzteres möglicherweise die Umkehrung des anderen sei. Kakashi will nun etwas ausprobieren und bittet Gai, Naruto und Bee um Unterstützung. Tobi saugt Gais Nunchakus ein und wird gleich darauf von Naruto mit einem Rasengan attackiert. Er entmaterialisiert sich, um nicht vom Rasengan getroffen zu werden, doch Kakashi teleportiert es mit Kamui weg, woraufhin Tobi nach seiner Materialisierung von diesem getroffen wird. Kakashi sagt, dass er zuerst geglaubt hat, dass Tobis Entmaterialisierung und komplette Teleportation zwei verschiedene Nin-Jutsus sind, doch jetzt weiß er, dass es in Wirklichkeit nur ein Jutsu ist. thumb|left| Kakashi erklärt nun Gai und Naruto, wie Tobis Jutsu funktioniert. Er sagt, dass seine Fähigkeit, Dinge zu teleportieren und durch alles hindurchzuschlüpfen beides Jikuukan Ninjutsu sind. Weiterhin erläutert er die Tatsache, dass die Verletzungen durch das Kunai und das Rasengan entstanden sind, die er mit dem Kamui in eine andere Dimension geschickt hat. Dies bedeutet, dass Tobis Jutsu und Kakashis Kamui dieselbe Dimension nutzen. Naruto will nun wissen, warum dann sein Angriff nicht traf, worauf Kakashi antwortet, dass Tobi nicht transparent wird, sondern dass die Körperteile, die scheinbar durchlässig werden, in dem Moment sich nur in dieser anderen Dimension befinden. So geschah das auch mit dem Kunai, das den linken Teil seiner Maske traf, weil Tobi nur diesen Körperteil in die Dimension teleportiert hat, wo zugleich Kakashis Kunai landete. Dasselbe passierte auch mit Narutos Rasengan, das in der Dimension ankam, als Naruto gerade durch Tobis rechten Arm schlüpfte. Das Hachibi fragt, warum Kakashis und Tobis Dou-Jutsus verbunden seien, worauf Tobi erzählt, dass er zu diesem Sharingan bei der Schlacht an der Kannabi-Brücke kam. Tobi meint auch, dass Kakashi ihn eigentlich verstehen müsste, speziell warum er das Mugen Tsukuyomi nutzen will, doch Naruto erklärt erneut, dass er seine Träume nicht aufgibt. Jetzt will Kurama mit Tobi reden und er erzählt, dass er vom Yondaime Hokage in Naruto versiegelt wurde, damit dieser Tobi bekämpfen kann. Daraufhin startet Naruto mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra einen Angriff. Kategorie:Manga